The True King
by Zenries
Summary: In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people's hearts. Hence from which he came, he will journey through the lands of self discovery. "When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come." / A FFXV x Fairy Tail crossover, slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello! It's been awhile. Welcome to this brand new story! Some of you might wonder, "What about your other Fairy Tail fanfic?" Well, I'm here to say that I've sadly decided to drop it. I honestly didn't know where I was gonna go with that story and on another note, I really didn't like it. So a few minutes from now, I will be deleting that story and starting this new story in which I have high hopes for.**

 **Now with that out of the way, sit back and hopefully enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or FFXV, all rights goes to their creators; Hiro Mashima and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

Not many ask the question, "How did the lands and countries of Ishgar come to be?"

Some would answer, "Why the six gods of Earthland of course! They created the lands!"

Titan, the Archaean.

Leviathan, the Hydraean.

Shiva, the Glacian.

Ramuh, the Fulgurian.

Ifrit, the Infernian.

Bahamut, the Draconian.

But what about civililization as we know it? The kingdom of Fiore for example. How did it all come together?

X277, one powerful man would unite under one banner and he himself would become king and lead the human race to prosperity, protect them from the dangers of the world. And according to legends, the six gods had chosen that very man, his bloodline, his future successors to lead mankind. From then on, this would be known as the era of the Lucis Kings, or more commonly known as the Golden Era. Human expansion began throughout Ishgar, and for the next few hundred years, a time of peace, protection, and order would overcome the world.

It was up to the future generations to watch over Ishgar. But all that would come to a stop. More than 13 generations later, X589, the Lucis bloodline suddenly vanished. Ishgar was in dismay. Without their leader they didn't know what to do. The few brave souls to stand up and lead the world would split up the lands into kingdoms, each kingdom united under one ruler. Without one emperor to rule them all it would be seemingly easier to govern the good people of Ishgar. With the land split into kingdoms, it has now become the world of Ishagr we know and love today.

When a Lucis King dies, their soul transfers onto a ring called the Ring of Lucii. The ring itself is passed on, generation after generation. The current wearer of the ring can even commune with the previous kings of Lucis. And according to legend, the Ring of the Lucii was bestowed upon the kings of Lucis by the six gods themselves. The deceased kings of Lucis are entombed in hidden roral tombs, and leave behind weapons of their legacy known as royal arms to empower their descendants who seek them out. Only those of the Lucian lineage can brandish the royal arms, which glow when grasped by their rightful wielders.

Royal arms, weapons that contain the power of the light. Weapons said to be so strong, it could even pierce through dragon scales. And as they contain the power of light they are most effective against demons.

It was once prophesied, that one man of the royal Lucian bloodline would arise one day, possessing the power of the king, wielding all the royal arms of the past Lucian Kings before him. The coming of the True King, The King of Kings, bringer of peace, destroyer of all things evil. But when? It was never specified.

 **"When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come."**

* * *

 **X776**

In an isolated location of Fiore, was a small and peaceful town. There, lived an 11 year old boy by the name of Alexander, black hair and bright blue eyes. He was an optimistic boy, filled with many hopes and dreams like all children alike.

Alexander was an adventurous one, he'd explore the nearby forest everyday. He was currently out and about with one of his good friends from the town, Cyrus, a young boy like him with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Cyrus! Come check this out!" Said Alexander. Cyrus came to his side.

"What is it Alex?" He asked.

"Over there! You see that cave! I bet it has some kind of hidden treasure there! We should check it out!" He said.

"Are you sure? We've already gone far enough away from the town, I think it's time we head back now."

"Oh come on! We'll just check it out real quickly then head back, okay?"

"*Sigh*, fine."

"Alright! Let's go!"

 **Inside the cave**

"Oh man, this is pretty cool." Alex said.

"And creepy..." Cyrus added. "Come on Alex, there's nothing here, we should leave before everyone starts to worry."

"Look! A door!" Alex pointed and ran towards the door. It was a pretty well kept and clean door.

"I doubt we could get this open-" Cyrus was cut off as Alex simple opened the door

"Well, it seems like someone forgot to lock the doors." Alex said, then headed into the dark room.

As the two boys entered the room then suddenly lit up a bit. Then, what caught their immediate attention was what looked like a lying statue of a man on a table or tomb of some sort in the center of the small room, the statue also seemed to have a sword in its possession.

"Whoa... This is like some kind of... Sacred tomb..." Alex said.

"Alex, I really don't think we should even be here.

"Relax will ya, we're only be here for a few more minutes. I just want to something..." Alex proceeded to step forward, towards the statue, and reached out his hands.

"A-Alex! Wait, I really don't think you should doing that!" Cyrus said.

Alex ignored Cyrus, Alex came close enough where his hands were hovering over the statue and sword.

"Come on, there's nothing here for us. Let's leave." Cyrus said.

Alex stood quietly for a moment. "O... Okay-" Alex was cut off when a suddenly flash of blue light came from the weapon, the sword was glowing bright blue. It then started to hover in the air for a short time.

"A-Alex!" Cyrus shouted, not knowing what was gonna happen.

Alex was too mesmerized at the moment to say anything. Then it happened. The sword shot towards Alex's chest, like it was gonna stab him, but it didn't. It had went through him, then Alex suddenly bursted blue light from his body. The sword that was in the statues hands, was now circling around him, the sword looked almost like a hologram. Then it disappeared.

The boys were both too shocked to say anything. Alex suddenly felt a surge of power overcome him. He felt... Ecstatic, powerful, for some odd reason.

"Alex! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He responded.

"So... What should we do...?" Asked Cyrus.

"I... Don't know. I suppose we go back."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm saying if we should tell anyone this..."

"...I... I think my parents might know something... They're librarians, so they might at least know something... You should keep quiet about this, okay?" Alex said.

"Yeah, alright." Cyrus agreed.

"Then I suppose we go back home." Alex said.

"Let's. The others must be worried."

* * *

 **Alex's Home**

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Alex said as he entered the kitchen, finding his parents.

"Ah! Alex, good you're home. I'm just about to get dinner ready." His mother said, by the kitchen counter.

"And where have you been young man?" His dad said, sitting by the dining table.

"O-Oh, me and Cyrus went out for a bit."

"*Sigh*, you really are such an explorer, you know?" His mother said.

Alex sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Mom... Dad... There's... Something I want to tell you..."

His parents both perked up at this. Alex then proceeded to tell the events that happened earlier. After he finished, his parents expression turned into shock.

"A-And what happened to the sword?" His dad asked, like he knew something.

"It just... Disappeared. I'm not sure where it went."

"It... Could be some kind of magic you discovered." His mom said.

"Magic..." Alex mused, he remembered reading books on magic but that's about it.

"Could you... Try and summon it...?" His dad asked.

"Summon?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, just... Think about what the sword looked like and imagine you holding it in your hands." His dad answered.

"O-Okay... I'll try..." He said. Alex brought out one hand in front of him and imagined. No second sooner, a flash of blue came. The sword from earlier materialized right in front of him, in his hands. Alex held the sword, and his eyes widen. Although, his parents had a sad expression on their face.

"*Sigh*, it seems like that time came a lot sooner than we thought..." His dad said, while his mother stayed silent.

"D-Dad? What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"I suppose we need to tell him..." His dad stood from his chair, walked up to Alex. He crouched in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. Alex felt some kind of chill go up his spine.

"What we're about to tell you is about the truth." His father said.

"The... Truth?"

"You... You were adopted. From the day you were born, a man came to this town with a basket which had you in it. The man told us to take care of you, he told us to tell you everything we're about to tell you right now until you were ready." His dad said.

Alex couldn't speak, he was not expecting this. He was too shocked.

"Your full name is Alexander Lucis Caelum. And you are the descendant of the royal bloodline of the kings of Lucis..."

"Royal...? King...? Lucis...? But... Why?! I don't understand!" It was much to take in for the boy.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, just... Let me explain." His father explained everything, Alex's lineage, the coming of the True King, everything.

 **Few Minutes Later**

"So I'm some kind of powerful royalty?" Alex said. "And I'm..." Alex balled his hand into a fist. "...This so called True King...?"

"...That's right." His 'father' said.

Alex looked down to his feet, he didn't know what to do, his mind was trying to wrap around the whole reveal of his true lineage. His purpose... His destiny... He'd always wanted to explore the world. But now that he knows this... He doesn't know that to think anymore.

"Even so..." Alex started. His parents perked up. "Even if you aren't my biological parents... I'll still consider you guys my mom and dad. You were the ones that raised me, taught me everything..."

His parents were shocked and surprised by this. They didn't know what he was gonna say, but after he said this, there worries were let to rest, his mother teared up slightly and she hugged him. Alex hugged back.

His father looked at him like a proud father. He then remembered what the man said that day.

 _"This boy will become the True King, when the time comes... He will arise... and take his rightful place."_

"Alex." His father caught his attention, he had a book and ring in his hands. "This ring, is the ring of the Lucii, passed down from generation to generation of the royal blood. Anyone who is not of royal descent that put the ring on, their bodies are destroyed as the ring immediately rejects them." His father explained.

Alex gulped in fear.

"And this... This is the book left for you. It has instructions to wield your power." He said.

"My... Power..." Alex mused. "Mom, dad... I... Want to go... Out into the world, learn magic, maybe join a guild of wizards... Find my purpose... And... Fulfill my destiny as... The True King..." He said, determinedly.

...Or did he truly mean what he said on that last part?

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Well, looks like I'm off." Alex said as stood by the gates of the town with his parents and mayor. Alex had on a medium sized backpack and a duffle bag. He was also given some jewels for food and necessities.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this..." His mother said.

His father chuckled, "Please dear, this is what he wants. Let the boy do what he loves."

"I know, and I support it, but I can't help to be worried, he's only 11, just about to turn 12 in a few months. Oh no! What if he gets lost! Or even worse, die!" His mother freaked out.

"Do you really think that Alex of all people will get lost? And I know he's capable of amazing things. He won't die that easily." His father reassured her.

"And how would you know?" She retaliated.

"Call it fathers intuition." He answered.

"That doesn't make me any more assured than it has!"

"Please mom, don't worry so much about me. I promise you that I won't die or get lost. Just have a little faith." Alex said.

His mother crossed her arms. "You promise?"

"I swear and cross my heart." He said.

"Well... Alright. But if you do die, then I won't forgive you." She said.

"A little much don't you think." The mayor mumbled. He watched in amusement and sadness at the family.

"Alexander." The mayor said.

"Yes?"

"Please do be safe out there and feel free to come back and visit, you are always welcome." He said.

"Of course, I'll be safe. And... Thanks." Alex smiled.

"I guess I'm on my way..." Alex said and started to turn his body.

"Wait!" His mother said. Alex stopped and looked back, his mother brought out a golden pendant with a blue gem and put it on Alexander.

"Soemthing to remember us bye." She said. Both his mother and father then hugged him in a group hug. Alex smiled softly and returned the gesture.

"Alex!" Yelled a voice. Alex perked up to see who it was.

"Cyrus!"

"So, you thought you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Cyrus said.

Alex blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Then I guess... This is it."

"I guess it is." Cyrus said. He then lifted his hand in the shape of a fist, expecting to bump fists. Alex's eyes slightly widen in surprise but then smiled and returns his gesture, bumping fists.

They both smile.

"See you later bro. And make sure you come back to visit!" Cyrus said.

"Yeah, I will. See you later too bro." Alex said. "I'll miss you all."

"And we'll miss you." They all say in unison.

Alex smiled, then turned his back and started walking away.

"Oh! And make sure you eat healthy and stay in shape! Love you!" His mother said.

Alex turned his head and smiled once again. "Yeah, yeah, I got it mom! Love you too!" He waved.

With that, they watched the young boys' retreating figure until he disappeared into the distance.

"Please, stay safe my little angel." His mother prayed.

* * *

 **Annnndddd end!**

 **I know, it was a little short for a prologue but I hope that some of you guys enjoyed this and are excited to follow our young prince's journey! As you know, this is a Final Fantasy XV x Fairy Tail crossover in which I put the two in the same universe with a little of my own added story and twist to it. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!**

 **As for pairings, I've thought that our little prince would be paired up with someone of a similar background, a certain princess, *wink*wink* if you guys know what I mean. If not, then I'm talking about Hisui, but I'd like to know your guys' opinions. I feel that Hisui deserves some love for once.**

 **Royal arms list;**

 **Sword of the Wise [Obtained]**

 **Axe of the Conquer**

 **Bow of the Clever**

 **Swords of the Wanderer**

 **Blade of the Mystic**

 **Star of the Rouge**

 **Sword of the Tall**

 **Shield of the Just**

 **Mace of the Fierce**

 **Scepter of the Pious**

 **Trident of the Oracle**

 **Katana of the Warrior**

 **Sword of the Father**

 **Anyway, that wraps this up for today, see you guys next time!**


	2. Enter, Alexander Lucis Caelum

**Hello! And welcome to the next installment of, The True King!**

 _'Thoughts...'_

"Talking..."

*Sounds...*

 _"Astral Language/Talking..."_

 _"_ **Powers...** "

 _ **"Dragons/Demons Talking..."**_

 **CrimsonDragonGodEMPEROR: Thanks! Really glad that you like this! As for having multiple girls as a pairing, I'm still not quite sure about that, I still need to wrap my head around that, but thanks for the suggestion!**

 **And now, let's get onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone._

 _Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning._

 _Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow._

 _Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides._

 _Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron._

 _Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire._

 _Since time immemorial, they have watched over Ishgar._

 _ _—Cosmogony__

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Enter, Alexander Lucis Caelum**_

 **Fiore, Unknown Location**

 **One year later, X777**

*Crash!*

"Ow!" Alexander fell on his back and groaned as he got up. "Man, I still haven't stuck the landing yet."

Alexander was currently warp training in an random isolated forest in Fiore.

*Wuff!*

"Oh save it Carbuncle, I'd like to see you try. It's not as easy as you think." Alexander said to a small fox like animal with pale blue fur, brown eyes, large ears, a puffy tail, and a small snout. It also had a horn made of ruby on its forehead.

Alexander found Carbuncle in his travels one day, about a few weeks since he set off on his own. When he found the little guy, it seemed lonely, abandoned, and hungry. So Alex took him under his wing and they've been together ever since.

The year flew by pretty fast, all Alex really did in that whole year was train. As all kids grow older, he grew slightly taller than before, his hair grew down to his shoulders. He didn't see the need to get a haircut with the limited jewels he had, so he let it grow for now. **(A/N: He pretty much has Noctis' hair style.)**

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

Alex grew tick marks.

"Mention that one more time, and you're not gonna have fish for a whole week."

Carbuncle's ears dropped down slightly.

*Whimpers*Wuff...*

Alex crossed his arms. "Hmph. That's what I thought. And speaking of food, I could go for some right now, what do you say? Lunch break?"

*Wuff!* Carbuncle jumped ecstatically.

Alex smiled. "Alrighty then, let's head back to camp."

 **Campsite (Think of the camps from the game.)**

Alex and Carbuncle have been living in campsites ever since. They could find a hotel in the nearest town, but Alex felt more comfortable outside, the nice peace and quiet outdoors was settling for him.

"Bon appetite." Alex said as he put a plate of food in front of Carbuncle. Alex's mom gave him a cook book for his travels and was also taught by her for sometime. His main meals mostly consisted of fish since he was fond of fishing and it's really the only source of food he has. Alex cooked up oil-drizzled steamed fish for the both of them.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle excitedly jumped, wagging his tail excessively then started to chow down. Alex smiled at Carbuncle, then started to eat as well.

As he ate, he was thinking to himself and spacing out with a neutral expression on his face.

 _'It's been a year and nothing much has changed. I still have to find all those royal arms...'_ Alex mentally sighed. _'I was living such a easy and peaceful life, now it's all crashing down with all this royal bloodline and prophecy stuff... The true king... Can I really do this...'_ Alex questioned himself.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle said, getting Alex's attention.

"Carbuncle..."

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

"Do you really think I can do this? I mean, what if I screw up? What if becoming the true king wasn't meant for me? What if I fail to meet people's expectations? Was it right to leave my folks just based off something like this? I just... I just don't know what's right or what do anymore... Maybe I'm not meant to be this so called true king..."

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

Alex's eyes slightly widen.

*Wuff!*

"I... I guess you're right... Maybe it is too early to judge... I've already committed myself for this, and even if something goes wrong along the way, I can't quit, I can't stray off this path because many expect a lot from me. My ancestors are watching me right now and I can't let them down. The power of kings flow within me, my forefathers are counting on me to revive the royal bloodline. And no matter what happens, I will not falter, for it is in my blood as a Lucian." Alex determinedly said with some new resolve.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle cheered.

Alex softly smiles. "Thanks Carbuncle, if you weren't around, then I don't know what I would've done with myself." Alex said as he petted his head.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle wagged his tail happily. The two continued to eat.

From further away, stood a mysterious woman with black hair with green eyes, wearing a very formal black and gold dress and a white shawl alongside long heels. She watched the boy and his pet from afar, away from their sights. A gentle smile broke her calm expression as she heard the boys speech.

 _"And so, the true king has now risen upon us. In these days that the darkness slowly engulfs this world, he will cast a bright light and banish the evil."_

* * *

 **The next morning**

" **Fire!** " Alex yelled, releasing his fire spell. Although, it made him exhausted.

"*Pant* That... was the most basic *pant* fire spell and *pant* I'm already exhausted *pant*..." Alex fell on his back and faced the open sky above.

 _'Damn it... I've got a lot of work to do...'_ Alex then stood up. _'Let's give this spell a try...'_

" **Thunder!** " Alex yelled, releasing his thunder spell this time. And once a again, he was feeling fatigued.

"And I'm done..." He breathed out as he fell onto his back once again.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle came to Alex's side and healed him.

Alex sat up and stretched, releasing a tiring sigh. "Thanks Carbuncle." He said as he sighed. "Man... I need to work on my magic power and elemancy... after using just one basic spell I'm already on my back..."

*Wuff!*

Alex's expression deadpanned. "Thanks for the support... in any case, I kinda want to head into the nearby town to pick up some supplies. You wanna join me?"

*Wuff!* Carbuncle happily replied.

Alex smiled. "Alright," he stood up. "Let's get going." He said as he reach for Carbuncle, signaling him to get on his shoulder.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle jumped onto his shoulder and took off into town.

* * *

 **Shirotsume Town, Fiore**

It was a small and peaceful town, located in a mountainous area of Fiore. As Alex entered the town, he felt surprisingly comforted as he entered town. He had been out on his own for so long it was almost weird yet, comforting coming into a peaceful town like this.

 _'Almost reminds me of home...'_ Alex thought as he walked through the streets with Carbuncle on his shoulder. Alex continued through town until he found a store that sold some magic items and things. All he really needed were some remedies and potions.

When he entered the store it was empty, as in, no other people in it but an old man standing by the counter.

 _'Must be the store owner.'_ Alex thought as he saw the man. He was bald, had a grey beard, his eyes were slanted so his orbs couldn't be seen, he also wore a brown robe.

The old man smiled and said, "What can I do for you young man?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for some remedies." Alex answered.

"Remedies huh?" The old man though for a second then pointed to the left. "They should be over there."

"Thank you sir." Alex said as he went to the section the old man pointed towards.

Alex searched though the shelfs for the items he needed.

"Ah, bingo." Alex said as he found what he was looking for. He then realized that Carbuncle wasn't on his shoulders anymore.

*Wuff!* Alex turned to find Carbuncle on one of the shelfs looking at something.

"Carbuncle? What is it?" Alex asked as he moved to were Carbuncle was.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle pointed to an item he was staring at. It was a book. A simple book that was title 'COSMOGONY,' under the title was what looked like angel wings then it had a picture below that. In that picture was of three people, two females and one male. The male had, what looked like black wings. One of the females stood in front of him, and seemed like she was giving him something. The other female stood ideally.

Alex reached and grabbed the book to closer inspect it. It was dusty, as if the book was long forgotten. As he looked at it, he felt... odd. There was something about this book that seemed important.

"Ah, so I see you've taken interest in the book of Cosmogony." Said the voice of an old man.

Alex was surprised and startled by the voice. "Oh, it's you. You kind of startled me there sir."

He chuckled. "I apologize."

"It's no problem, but... If I may ask, what is this book?" Alex asked.

"My oh my, how long has that book been on that shelf, like what, 40, 50 years? It's not usual when someone decides to look over this, let alone, notice its existence at all, especially a boy like you."

Alex quirked his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I wonder, what made you reach for the book?" The old man asked.

"I... I don't know, its just... there's this odd feeling that this book is some what related to me. I've never seen this book before, but there's an odd sense of familiarity when I look at it..."

"Hmm... odd indeed..." The old man mused.

"So... do you know what this book is about?" Alex asked the old man.

"Hmmm... If my memory serves me right, then the book you hold onto right now tells the legends of the astrals and the world of Ishgar. That book is said to be very old."

"How old we talkin'?"

"Since the beginning of the era of the Lucis kings, maybe even older."

Alex's eyes widen at that.

"But now, that era has come and gone. Unsurprisingly, most people of the latest generations have long since forgotten the Lucis kings and their legacy. It's a shame, really. Now the Lucis bloodline is all but gone. A figment of the past. And now, people today, live ignorant of what was once the greatest part of history, now reduced to myths and stories, told in a fairy tale. Just like that book."

Alex stood silent and listened. What may seem like an old man rambling to others but to Alex, this was important to him.

"I... think I'll take this book, if you don't mind." Alex said.

"Oh, not at all. It's on the house, that and those remedies."

"R-Really?! A-Are you sure?!"

The old man smiled. "Why yes, of course. Think of it as a gift."

Alex hesitated a bit before responding. "T-Thanks! I really appreciate it. If there's anything you want me to do, I'd be happy to help." Alex smiled.

"Oh please, you don't have to worry about that. I appreciate the gesture but I think you should get on your way. You seem to be on an important journey from the looks of it."

Alex's eyes widen in surprise. "Y-Yea." Alex started to walked towards the door. "Thanks again!" He waved before leaving with Carbuncle on his shoulders.

The old man smiled as he watched the boy leave. _'Coincidence or not, it seems that your son is doing fine... James.'_

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Location**

"According to this map, we should be pretty close to the capital city." Alex said.

Once again, Alex was on the road. Visiting city after city, finding clues to the next tomb.

*Wuff!*

"Is food all you ever think about?"

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

Alex tirelessly sighed. "Whatever happened to, 'I vow to join and help you in your journey to find the royal arms' and I quote."

*Wuff!*

"And when did you become so sassy?! Was it because of that one girl we meet at that bar this one time? It definitely had to have been."

*Wuff!*

"I-!"

*Crash!*Roar!*

The sudden noise stopped the conversation.

"What was that?"

*Wuff!*

"Think we should check it out?"

*Roar!*Bang!*

*Wuff!*

Alex smirked. "Alright, let's go!"

The two ran towards the sound, into the forest. Within a few seconds they had found the source of the sound. They were greeted by a large, green draconian like monster.

"A Wyvern?" Alex noted.

*Wuff!*

"There's someone else?" Alex questioned as he inspected closer. He finally saw a blue haired boy around the same age as him, with a strange, red tattoo under his right eye. He also had a large backpack on which Alex thought he must've been traveling somewhere. He also noticed a wooden staff that he held. He seemed to be fighting the creature.

"We've got help him." Alex said he he materialized the sword of the wise.

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

"Warp strike huh? I guess it's worth a shot. Let's hope all that training wasn't for nothing. Here we go!" Alex said, getting into position, ready to throw his sword.

 _'Just stay calm Alex, can't mess this up...'_ Alex waited for the opportunity to strike. _'Annnnddd... there!'_

Alex threw his sword, awaiting for his sword to make contact with the monster, he warped.

*Clash!*Roar!*

The sword made a clean and thorough stab, through the neck of the Wyvern. The blue haired boy watched in surprised, not expecting something like that to happen, let alone, someone else coming.

Alex jumped off the beast as it stumbled.

"Take this!" Alex said, swinging his sword in a slashing motion, hitting the monster across its stomach.

*Screech!*Tumble!*Crash!*

The monster fell onto its back. Alex successful slew the beast, he dispersed his sword and looked at his hand.

 _'Holy crap! That was badass!'_ He thought as he had stars I his eyes, praising himself. He then turned around to see the blue haired boy.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the help I guess." He replied.

"No problem."

*Wuff!* Carbuncle came running towards Alex and stood by his side.

"Oh, hey Carbuncle. Did you see that? I was a total badass back there." Alex bragged as he crossed his arms.

*Wuff!*

Alex grew tick marks. He was about to respond until he saw the blue haired boy he helped stumble. He looked to him, he seemed to fatigued and sprained something.

"You okay?" Alex asked in worry.

"Y-Yea... just a little tired, that's all." He responded.

"Don't worry, I'll help. Carbuncle." Alex turned to his companion and asked for his assistants in which the little guy did. Carbuncle came towards the blue haired boy, he put a pawn onto his ankle and began to work his magic.

The blue haired boy had a surprised expression on his face. As Crabuncle finished healing him, the blue haired boy stood up. Checking his joints as it was completely healed.

*Wuff!*

The blue haired boy smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"Soooo..." Alex started, "what's your name?"

"Jellal... my name is Jellal."

"Jellal huh? Well, my names Alexander! But you can call me Alex for short. And this little guy over here is Carbuncle." Alex smiled, then put out his hand indicating a handshake. "Nice to meet ya'!"

Jellal returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you too."

"Soo... what brings you out here?" Alex asked.

"I'm just traveling... and... looking for something."

"Huh, looks like we have something in common. I happen to be looking for somethings as well. Hey, why don't we travel together?" Alex proposed.

"I uh... well..." Jellal didn't really know what to think, could he really trust him? Then again, he did save him and he happened to be around his age.

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

"T-That's not true! I am not lonely!... w-well... maybe, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here!"

Jellal watched the two as they argued, comically. Jellal gave a small smile. _'Maybe a change of pace wouldn't be too bad at all...'_

"Anyway!" Alex said. "What I was also going to say is that we could help each other out. I'm looking for something, you're looking for something. That might go hand and hand. So... what do ya say?"

"Not a bad idea... I guess we could work something out." Jellal said.

"Alright!... so uh... now what?"

Jellal sweat drops. _'This is going to be a long journey.'_

* * *

 **Annnnddd scene!**

 **Well, that does it for this chapter. A little on the short side, I know, but it's really just showing more of Alex's character, as well as the introduction to Carbuncle and their relationship. And now with Jellal -or Mystogan if you prefer- joining the journey, things have been going okay for Alex.**

 **Another thing I want to talk about is the question on Alex's magic. Slayer magic to be specific. I'm not too sure if I should give him it, thonking about it now** **, I'm kinda leaning towards God Slayer or Devil Slayer. I feel as though that Dragon Slayer is too over used. So I'm not too partial about that. Tell me what you guys think, should he have slayer magic?**

 **Not too sure how he'll obtain slayer magic, but I have some sort of idea if I went with God Slayer. That idea being, is I could use the 6 Astral Gods and have them give Alex the powers of a type of God Slayer based in that gods element. For example, Leviathan = Water God Slayer.**

 **He could even gain all of their powers, hence, a hybrid theory. 6 Gods, 6 different God Slaying elements.**

 **Thats defininetly an idea brewing in my mind right now, but let me know what you guys think.**

 **Royal arms list;**

 **Sword of the Wise [Obtained]**

 **Axe of the Conquer**

 **Bow of the Clever**

 **Swords of the Wanderer**

 **Blade of the Mystic**

 **Star of the Rouge**

 **Sword of the Tall**

 **Shield of the Just**

 **Mace of the Fierce**

 **Scepter of the Pious**

 **Trident of the Oracle**

 **Katana of the Warrior**

 **Sword of the Father**

 **Anyway, that wraps this up for today, see you guys next time!**


	3. New Encounters

**Welcome to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **After think about it, I've decided to have a single pairing for Alex, no harem. Sorry if that's what some of you wanted, but I wasn't feeling it. And so the paring came down to, Alex x Hisui, that seemed to make the most sense -imo-**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - New Encounters_**

 **X777**

"So... what happens next?" Jellal asked.

The trio had been traveling together for a month already and they had conveniently stumbled upon a tomb, a tomb in which Alex was looking for.

Carbuncle and Jellal stood behind Alex as he approached the stone statue laying on the stone bed with a large axe in the statues possession.

"Just watch." Alex responded. He hovered his right hand over the weapon and it did its thing.

Jellal watched in surprise and shock, watching as the weapon freely hover in the air before entering Alex. For a second he thought it stabbed him or something but it just disappeared. He could also see two holographic weapons circling him, a sword and the axe from earlier.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle jumped.

 _'Two down, eleven to go.'_ Alex thought.

Alex turned to Jellal. "I assume you have question," he said "so ask away."

"I'll be blunt, explain your situation." Jellal said.

"Well... it starts about 500 years ago..." Alex then proceeded to explain his lineage.

"So you belong to a family of nobility?" Jellal asked.

"Yep, and I'm the few, if not, the only surviving member of the Lucis Kings from so long ago. I guess that pretty much makes me a prince. But, if you could, please keep that a secret. Don't want the world to go crazy just yet..."

Jellal had a surprised expression on his face.

 _'He's... like me.'_ Jellal thought. "I see... so, why were you looking for this tomb in the first place?"

"Its for these weapons that were left by my forefathers, there are 13 tombs scattered across the country and I have to find them, to fulfill a prophecy once told..." Alex then explained to Jellal about the prophecy of the True King. And that he was supposedly this 'True King'.

"So far, I've only found two, so I've got 11 more to go."

"That must be hard on you, to carry that burden and responsibility... I... I know what it's like, so don't feels so bad about yourself." Jellal said which surprised Alex.

"You... do?"

"Yes, I do. But I'd rather talk about that later..."

"Alright, I won't pry until you're ready." Alex respectfully said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jellal said.

"Well, we're done here, let's get going. It's getting pretty dark soon, so we should hurry and find a place to stay." Alex said.

"Alright, and when we get there, you owe me a nice dinner for dragging us all around." Jellal smirked.

Alex groans, "fine, I'll see what I can do."

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

"Yes yes, that includes you too Carbuncle..." Alex said, annoyed.

* * *

"Grandine... where are you, Grandine?" A little blue haired girl cried. She was alone, wandering the forest aimlessly. She cried and cried, until she started to hear voices coming her way.

"I'm telling you! That whole fight wasn't my fault!" Alex said.

"Says the guy who talked smack to a gang leader." Jellal said.

"Okay listen, he was getting on my nerves, so someone had to say something."

"Yep, and look where that ended up. The whole entire bar was left a mess."

"How should I've known he was a thug and brought his lackys?!"

"Maybe the clothes they wore. It gave off a pretty big warning sign."

*Wuff!*

"Ugh, not you too!"

The trio continued, they got closer to her until saw the little blue haired girl. The three, surprised at what they found.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"She's gone..." The girl said.

"What?" Jellal said.

She then came running towards him and hugged Jellal as she cried.

"She disappeared!" She cried.

Jellal comforted her as she cried her eyes out. Within a few minutes later, her crying settled down, but she still had tears in her eyes.

Alex, being slightly taller than the girl, kneeled to meet her, eye to eye and put a hand on her shoulder while the other hand wiped some tears away.

"So tell me, whats your name?" Alex said softly.

"W-Wendy..." She said.

"Wendy... that's a wonderful name." Alex smiled. "My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex. The other guy over there is Jellal, and that little guy is Carbuncle."

"So tell us, what's the matter?" Jellal asked.

"G-Grandine... she's gone... she left me..."

"I see, so you're all alone then?" Alex asked, which Wendy nods in response. "Well, how about this!" Alex exclaimed, "We're in the middle of traveling but we're a little lost ourselves, so how about you come and join us?" Alex proposed, surprising Jellal and Wendy. "What do ya say?" He smiled.

"I suppose having another person to join us will be nice." Jellal agreed and smiled as well.

*Wuff!* Carbuncle jumped in excitement.

Wendy wiped her tears away before smiling. "Okay!" She happily said.

Alex smiled. "Alright!" He stood up, "Let's hit the road!"

Wendy was baffled at how energetic Alex was.

Jellal chuckled. "Don't worry, he's always like this. You'll get used to it." He said.

And so, for the next month, the four traveled together. Despite not knowing where to go, it didn't really matter to them.

Wendy and Carbuncle sat idly by as Jellal set up the camp and Alex was left cooking up the food. They were like one whole family. A brother to a brother, and a sister to a brother.

"Bon appetit." Alex said as he served the food.

Wendy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Wow, where do you get the food?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's eat up!" Alex said.

"Okay!"

*Wuff!*

Alex chuckled. "Excited about food as always, when do you ever not think about food?"

*Wuff!*Wuff!*

Night had rolled in. They all had fallen asleep by the campfire that dimly lit the place. Carbuncle and Wendy slept side by side, while Jellal and Alex stayed up. The two sat next to each other, staring at the campfire intently.

"I've been noticing something these past few days." Alex said.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You seemed really stressed lately, what's up with that?"

"Stressed? I'm perfectly fine." Jellal halfheartedly said.

"Hm, I know you Jellal. Just tell me whats on your mind, we're friends, aren't we? I want to help you, all I ask is for you to at least tell me whats going on."

Jellal kept an impassive face as he stared into the fire. He then sighed. "Alright, I think it's about time I told you... but don't let Wendy know about this, its better that way and it'll keep her out of danger."

"Alright, lips sealed, I'm all ears."

* * *

Another long hearted walk, it was nothing new to the four, but it did get boring after a while. Today was exceptionally hot out, the sun was constantly on them. Wendy wiped some sweat off her forehead, Jellal then thought of something.

"Hold up a sec." He said, he grabbed a nearby leaf that was big enough to give Wendy some shade.

"Thank you..." She said, Jellal smiles in response.

"Aww, where's mine?" Alex sarcastically said.

"You're on your own." Jellal responds.

Alex gave him a fake, hurtful expression. "I thought we were friends..."

"Come on, let's get moving." Jellal said.

"Okay!" Wendy said, following him.

"Ignored too... what did I ever do..." Alex pouted.

The four continued until they reached a canyon, they stared out into the horizon as the wind blew gently.

"Where are we going now?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know... where would be nice?" Jellal said.

"Anywhere that has a nice view and is quiet just like this is fine by me." Alex said. He then huffed. "I need to sit somewhere, my legs are killing me..." Alex walked off to the nearest spot where he could sit and was followed by Carbuncle.

Wendy then grabs Jellal by the hand.

"Can I tag along with you guys forever?" She asked.

"Of course." Jellal responds.

Wendy's expression turned happily and gave a big smile.

The four moved from the canyon mountains, and continued on a stray path until...

"Anima!" Jellal suddenly said, turning his head around to the skies, but then turned away and looked at the ground with a thinking expression.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Wendy asked.

Alex was currently leading the group, he turned his head with an unreadable expression as he looked at Jellal. Alex looked back ahead and sighed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

That night, Jellal and Alex talked alone, whilst Wendy was asleep, with Carbuncle on the lookout.

"As much as I hate to say this, Wendy can't tag along with us anymore." Jellal said, solemnly.

"I figured as much..." Alex sighed, "it's close, isn't it?"

Jellal nods. "I have to deal with it as quick as possible."

"So what do we do? You know I can't stay with Wendy..." Alex painfully said.

"I know, I know..." Jellal breathed out. "We'll drop her off at the nearest village or city... that's where we'll part ways with Wendy. She should be safer there."

"I see... so then, what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow morning... I'll break the news to her."

Alex closed his eyes in contemplation. "Alright, I'll leave that you..."

"As much as we both hate leaving Wendy like this, it's better this way." Jellal said.

"I know..." Alex sighed. "I'm going to get some sleep... see you in the morning." Alex said, moving to a spot to set up and sleep. And with that, everything went dead silent that whole night, with the occasional crackle of the campfire, it was a quiet night. The two boys prepared for tomorrow.

The next morning came around, it rained.

 _'A perfect day for rain...'_ Alex thought as he looked up into the sky. He was leaning against a tree as he watched the rainfall, hidden away from the rest and overhearing the heartbreaking conversation.

"No! I wanna come with you!" Wendy yelled.

"You can't. It'll be dangerous if you come." Jellal said.

"But why? I don't want to leave you guys, Jellal! Alex!" Wendy yelled out for Alex but he didn't show.

"Alex... he... had to go on ahead to keep us safe. Its dangerous if you continued to come with us. If you head past this forest, there's a guild." Jellal said. "They'll take care of you there."

"No!" Wendy cried as she tightly hugged Jellal.

"Wendy..."

"No!" Tears came from her eyes as she yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Jellal whispered solemnly, using his magic to put Wendy to sleep. Wendy soon feel into a deep sleep, Jellal held her bridal style as Alex came from behind the tree.

Alex looked with sadness. "I guess that does it..."

*Whimpers* Carbuncle whimpers.

Jellal turned to the forest. "If we keep heading through here, there should be a small town I saw earlier."

"Alright," Alex walked up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Jellal nods in response, the two plus Carbuncle tread through the forest until they made there way into a small village. It seemed like a ghost town, but they kept their hopes up to find a person to take care of Wendy. They walked around for a few minutes until they arrived at a home with an old man.

With Wendy in Jellal's arms, he tells the old man, "Please, take care of this girl..." He said with a begging stare.

"It would mean the world to us if she was in safe hands. You see, we're travelers and we happen to have found this girl on our travels, but it'd be too dangerous if she came along with us, so... I beg of you! Please help us, help her!" Alex bowed.

The old man was taken aback, he was a little hesitant. But he clearly saw the look in both their eyes. The safety of this girl was important to them, and so he agreed to their wishes.

And sadly, their short adventure with Wendy came to an end.

* * *

 **X779**

It's been three years since Alex left home. And in those three years he's been on the road, non stop. He had also met Carbuncle and Jellal, who tagged along in his little journey. While Jellal, had to deal with things of his own, they pledged and formed a comradery ship, brothers in all but blood. Alex and Jellal could proudly admit that. They were with each other through thick and thin.

Alex has gotten a little better with his magic but only slightly. Within this year, he found another Royal Arm. A long greatsword. Now that's three down, ten to go.

Jellal had learned many new things about this world, and one thing in specific, he learned about his counter part. And so, he decided to pick up a new name.

"Ah, peaceful as always. Just the way I like it." Alex said, morning struck and the crew were just awake.

"That's all in good, but from time to time, I'd like to sleep on a real bed." Jellal said.

"Never would've guessed."

"Why not?"

"Prince boy."

"And you're not?"

"Well, I'd say that I'm a special case."

Jellal gave Alex a deadpanned look. "Special?... Yeah, okay."

Alex was about to respond until he felt his head ache suddenly. He put a hand, holding his head in pain. He saw images. They flashed quickly, but they were certainly images. He couldn't make out most of it other than a eye which is all he could see clearly.

"Hey, you okay?" Jellal asked.

*Wuff?*

"Y-Yeah... I'm alright, just a little headache, that's all." Alex answered.

"Well, if you say so."

They packed up everything from camp and set out on their ongoing adventure.

"Try and refrain from using my name in public." Jellal said.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it."

 **Capital, Crocus**

"Wow, so this is the capital city? It's amazing..." Alex said.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Jellal agreed. "Alright, let's get moving, we aren't here for nothing."

Alex groaned. "Okay..."

"And see that you buy no more then we need."

"Sheesh, you my mother or something?"

"Mom's the word."

Not a day goes by when Jellal and Alex don't kid each other around. Makes the journey all the more fun.

They went around the city, buying supplies and learning more about the lands which could hopefully help them in the future. They stopped by a local restaurant for food.

"You boys seem awfully young to be traveling by yourselves." The chef said.

"Well, it's an important journey. And besides, we have each other and nothing will stand between us!" Alex said.

The chef chuckled. "And I wish you guys the best of luck. Oh and if you want, there's a woman by the name of Sania, she's real knowledgeable about wild life, she could teach you guys a thing or two. If you're interested that is."

Alex thought for a moment. "Alright, I guess we could go talk to her or something."

After they finished up, they went and found the woman named Sania.

"Um, excuse me?" Alex took the initiative to talk to the woman with dark skin, dark hair. She had a red hat on and glasses. Binoculars around her neck.

"What is it now? If you don't mind, I'm rather busy at the moment." She turned to us. "So, who are you and what do you need?"

"W-Well.."

"If you're saying you're distracting me for nothing, this won't do, won't do at all! Precious seconds down the drain. How am I to make up for them? Of course! You gys can help me!

"U-Uh, okay?"

"That's the spirit! I was just thinking I could use a few extra hands, for catching frogs, to be precise."

"Wait, what? Frogs?"

"Ah, and if you're thinking and old frog will do? Wrong! You're not getting off that easily. Only the red frog native to Crocus suits me needs. You'll need to get knee and elbow deep down at the swamps. With that, I'll get back to my work. Remember it's red frogs. And make sure they're fresh!" She finishes and goes back to her work.

Alex stood their, slightly baffled.

"But I... we..."

"Come on, let's get this done for her. The less we question the better." Jellal said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Alright, I guess it's time to go catch some frogs..."

And so, they head off to find red frogs.

"Aaannnddd... got 'cha!" Alex picked up the frog and inspected it. "That should do it. Never thought I'd be here catching frogs..."

"Well it's over now, let's get back to Sania." Jellal said.

"A gift of frogs for a lady. I guess there's a first for everything." Alex said.

*Wuff!*

They started to head back until...

"AHHH!"

They heard a distant scream from the forest and they whipped their heads to the direction.

"That sounded like a girl." Jellal said.

"Sounds like she's in trouble!" Alex said.

*Wuff!*

"Right! Come on, if she's in trouble then we've gotta help her!" Alex said as he looked to Jellal in which he nods in response. They rushed toward the sound.

When they reached the source of the sound, they found a young girl around their age. She had light green hair and dark green eyes. She wore attire to that of a noble. She was currently being attacked by a Wyvern. The creature brought one of it's arm up, in position for a slashing motion.

Alex warped between the girl and Wyvern, blocking the creatures attack with his greatsword. Alex gritted his teeth as he blocked.

"Need some assistance!" Alex shouted.

"Right!" Jellal put down one of his staves, he casted a sleep spell on the Wyvern. "Let's hope this works." He said.

The creature began to feel tired, but only slightly. Alex took this chance to get a hit at it. Swinging his large greatsword in a vertical slashing motion.

*Slash!*

*Screech!*Crash!*

The Wyvern fell back. Alex successfully defeated the Wyvern. He dematerialized his greatsword and released a sigh of relief then turned to the girl who was frightened.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Y-Yeah, th-thank you."

Alex smiled, he offered his hand. "Let me help you up, don't worry, I won't bite."

Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and she was lifted off of the ground.

"So, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"H-Hisui..."

"Hisui huh? That's a pretty name."

She blushes slightly.

"Th-Thank you." She shyly said.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners. The name's Alexander, but I prefer Alex. This here is... Mystogan and this little guy is Carbuncle."

"Alex, Mystogan, Carbuncle. Th-Thank you again for saving me."

"Don't mention it, it was nothing, really." Alex sheepishly said. "So Hisui, what were you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I-I uh, kind of got lost..." She shyly said.

"Really? Well, we were just heading back to Crocus. You live there?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, why don't we take you back home? Saves the trouble of finding it yourself."

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

Alex smiles. "Alright, let's hit the road."

 **Back to Crocus**

"And we're back!" Alex said.

"Thank you guys, I don't know how to repay you." Hisui said.

"Don't worry about that. It's our pleasure." Jellal said.

"But I-!"

Hisui was cut off when Alex spoke.

"He's right. You don't have to do anything for us. We just really like helping people. And besides, we're friends now." Alex smiled.

"F-Friends?" Hisui questioned. She's never really had any friends before. Only butlers and guards but no one she could call a friend that was around the same age.

"Yep!"

Hisui was slightly baffled.

Jellal chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He just likes meeting new people and making friends. He's just like that. Now, we need to get going. We... have important things to do..."

Hisui looked saddened. "Y-You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry..." Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "We're just really busy. But I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Alright?" Alex smiles to cheer her up.

"Yeah... and besides, I need to get home soon. My father will get worried."

"I could walk you home if you want." Alex said.

"Oh no, th-there's no need for that! I can walk home myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there's no need for you to worry."

"Alright, if that's what you want... Oh! Before I go, here's a little something special to remember us bye!"

Hisui tilts her head. Alex reaches inside his bag, pulling out a emerald necklace.

"I found this while cave exploring. Never was really gonna use it so I thought you should have it." He handed her the necklace.

"It's beautiful... but, I feel a little bad just keeping this and giving you nothing."

"Please, just keep it. I know it'll be in safe hands." He smiled at her and she blushes a light pink in response.

"I... thank you, so much."

"It's no problem really. What are friends for?"

"Hey! We gotta keep moving, so hurry up!" They heard the blue haired boy yelled from a distance.

"Well, you heard him. Gotta be on my way. I know we'll see each other again soon, so don't be sad."

"Okay... goodbye Alex." She gave a sad smile.

Alex smiles. "See you later Hisui." Alex turned and started to walk off but...

"Wait!" He heard Hisui shout.

"Yeah?" Alex turned his head slightly as he heard footsteps running toward him. He felt something soft and wet hit his cheek.

Hisui gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Alex blushed heavily. When Hisui pulled away, her cheeks were crimson red. "I hope we'll see each other again soon." She smiled keeping the redness of her cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yeah, o-of course w-we will." Alex stuttered. Hisui giggles.

"I have to go back home now. Goodbye." She started to walk off.

"Yeah, goodbye."

He watched her retreating form until she disappeared. He still stood there in shock with the blush still evident on his face. He walked back to his friends.

"What took you so long?" Jellal said.

"N-Nothing. We were just saying our goodbyes, th-that's all."

Jellal looked at him skeptically.

*Wuff!*

"Sh-Shut up! N-Nothing happened!"

"Your face says otherwise." Jellal said.

"Can we please change the subject!" Alex shouts.

"Hmmm, whatever you say." Jellal said.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Royal Arms list;**

 **Sword of the Wise [Obtained]**

 **Axe of the Conquer [Obtained]**

 **Bow of the Clever**

 **Swords of the Wanderer**

 **Blade of the Mystic [Obtained]**

 **Star of the Rouge**

 **Sword of the Tall**

 **Shield of the Just**

 **Mace of the Fierce**

 **Scepter of the Pious**

 **Trident of the Oracle**

 **Katana of the Warrior**

 **Sword of the Father**

 **Anyway, that wraps this up for today, see you guys next time!**


	4. The Trial Of Titan

**Hey! Welcome to the next chapter of 'The True King', now just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Trial Of Titan**_

 _"It is said that, in the beginning, the Six fought side by side with mankind. Even so, the deities themselves seldom appeared before mortals, and instead sent loyal servants to convey their divine will to the Oracle. These servants are known as Messengers, and they number twenty-four."_

 _—Cosmogony_

* * *

 **Fiore, Location Unknown**

 **X779**

"Ah! Damn!" Alex held his head in pain.

"Alex! You okay?" Jellal asked.

"What did I... Where was that?"

"What is it?"

"A hole in the ground... something burning... The Meteor?"

"The Meteor...? Wait, you mean the Disc of Cauthess?"

*Wuff!*Wuff!* Carbuncle confirms.

"Y-Yeah..." Alex said.

"Then these headaches you've been experiencing are connected to the Disc of Cauthess somehow?" Jellal said.

"It seems like it. I guess there's only one way to find out..."

*Wuff?*

"Yep, we're going to the there." Alex said.

"If I'm correct, the nearest place to the Disc is Oak town. But that's a ways from here." Jellal said.

"Looks like we're taking the train boys."

 **On The Train**

The two boys sat across each other while Carbuncle slept on Jellal's lap.

"You know, I feel like all this traveling has made us less... fashionable." Alex comments.

"What do you mean?" Jellal said.

"You've taken up a cloak and mask thing which makes you look... well, homeless. And I've just been wearing dark colors. Not to mention, my hair is a little... unkempt."

 **A/N: He pretty much takes after Noctis' looks. Minus the glove, and wears dark gray jeans instead.**

"Do you see anything better?"

"Well, no... I'm gonna go on a pee break, be right back." Alex said getting up from his seat.

"Don't get lost." Jellal said.

"You get lost..." Alex responds.

After the Alex finishes his bathroom break, he goes to the small bar that's on the train. It was rather empty, not many people were on here so he took out the book of Cosmogony and began to read.

"Ah, it's the young prince." Said a soft voice. Breaking out of his focus, Alex turns to the voice, he's met with a woman with black hair, her eyes were closed which was odd.

"Who...?"

"Gentiana, a Messenger. The prince has read of our kind?" She said, referring to the book.

"Um... wait, how do you know about me?"

She smiles. "Let's just say I've been watching over you."

Alex honestly didn't know what to think about her. She had an odd feeling to her which he felt some sense of familiarity, like he's seen her before.

"Like a... guardian angel...?"

She chuckles slightly. "Yes, in a sense. Like a guardian angel."

"You said 'our kind.' What did you mean by that?"

"I am a messenger to the humans from the gods."

"Wait! So you're those Messenger servants of the gods they sent down to communicate with the humans?"

She smiles once again. "It seems like the young prince has been doing his research."

Alex slightly blushes in embarrassment. "Oh, well, I had some time to kill and stuff..." He sheepishly said. "So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I will help guide you in your journey by the voice. As I did many times before." She opens her eyes revealing olive green eyes. "Next time we meet, will be in town."

"Um, okay..." Alex looked down to his book then wanted to say something else. "Wait-" Alex was cut off when he sees she isn't there anymore. "*Sigh* Oh well, maybe next time."

 **Oak Town**

The three found a hotel room where they could rest up for the night before taking off into the Disc.

By morning, they were currently prepping for the journey.

"Grk!" Another headache hit Alex. This time he could see a... giant, the hole in the ground and the meteor.

"Man that hurts..." Alex whispers to himself.

"Alright, we oughta take a closer look at this so-called 'Disc'." Jellal said. "There should be an outlook near here that we can use to see it from a far. It would be a start at least."

"Alright, time to head out."

*Wuff!*

The three made their way to an over look which had a clear view of the crater, like a tourist attraction.

"Young prince." Alex heard a familiar voice. The three turned behind them.

"Gentiana!" Alex said.

"You know her?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, we met back on the train ride. But I'm sure I know her a long time ago. I just can't remember."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Gentiana."

Jellal nods. "Mystogan." He said.

*Wuff!*

"And that's Carbuncle." Alex said. "By the way, she's a Messenger from the gods."

"Really?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, it is true. And I am here to guide the young prince in his journey." Gentiana said.

"So, Gentiana. You don't happen to know why I'm getting these... headaches and why I can see the Disc like I'm having flashbacks, do you?"

"You are being called upon." She said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You see, the meteor there had fallen onto Earthland many eons ago but the astral god, Titan, had caught the meteor during its crash to prevent a catastrophe. He still resides in that crater to this day. The tremors that have occurred over the years are said to be his doing."

"Wait a minute... so you're saying that the astral god Titan is calling me?" Alex said.

She nods.

"But, why?" Jellal asked.

"From the deep, the Archaean calls... Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls. You need only heed his call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea." She said.

Jellal and Alex look to each other then they nod.

"Alright, looks like we're going to visit a god." Alex said.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Jellal said.

"Now go, the Archaean awaits." Gentiana said before suddenly disappearing.

"I feel like this is going to be the norm for a while." Alex said.

"Come on, let's get moving." Jellal said.

"Okay mom." Alex sarcastically said.

 **The Disc of Cauthess**

"Look at these ruins..." Jellal said. "Try not to rush off on you're own."

"Yeah, yeah."

The crew ventured through the area, making their way down to the meteor. They followed the makeshift path way. It felt like a maze to them. They made their way to an open area, giving them a clear view of the crater. But further down they saw something.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jellal said.

"Didn't expect to find a royal tomb here." Alex said. "Let's grab it and go." He said as they walked closer to the tomb. It was a set of dual swords. Alex worked his magic and obtained another royal arm.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently.

*Earthquake!*

"Oh man, this ones huge!" Alex said as he collapses to the ground.

"Get away! Quickly!" Jellal said, trying to keep his balance.

Rocks fell as the ground shook. They then started to hear... a voice? If it was it spoke in a rather... unfamiliar language.

*Crack!*

The ground broke from under Alex and he fell. Sliding down into the deep and almost falling even further if not for Jellal who grabbed him by the hand before he fell any further.

"I got ya!" He said as he pulled him up.

They both pant from exhaustion. They could see the Archaean start to rise up from the ground.

"What the-?" Alex started as the Archaean started to reveal himself in full view of the both of them. The Archaean started to talk but they couldn't understand it.

"So that's... the Archaean?" Jellal said.

"Seems he's awake now." Alex said. "Grk. He's trying to tell me something... but what?"

*Wuff!*

Jellal looked up from where they fell.

"Looks like we're going to need to find a way back up." Alex said.

"There's a path here. Let's see where it leads." Jellal said.

"Don't rush off on your own, huh?" Alex said.

"Don't get left behind." Jellal said.

"Wise guy." Alex said.

The two plus Carbuncle continued through, squeezing by tight spaces of rock and climbing.

"Jeez this place is hot!" Alex said.

"Less whining more walking." Jellal said.

The titan began reaching for them with one of its hand.

"Hey Titan! What's the big idea!?" Alex said.

"Come on let's keep moving!" Jellal said.

"Ah geez..."

They kept continuing until they made it to a more open area, getting even closer to the Archaean.

"I think this is a good spot." Jellal said.

"Alright, time to see what this big guy wants." Alex said, getting near the cliff side. "Hey! I'm here!" Alex shouts at the Titan.

The Archaean began talking only to have Alex get another headache. "AH!" Alex hissed in pain. "What the hell is it you want? Quit screwing with my head!"

The Titan formed a fist and threw it directly at Alex.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Alex said.

*Smash!*

The fist broke off the ledge Alex stood on, making him fall deeper. Alex saved himself from impact by warping to solid ground. He was now by the Titans feet and he began to lift it's feet overhead of Alex as if he were to stomp him.

"Oh man." The only thing Alex could do was block his attack and when he did, he could feel the intense pressure from the Titan until Jellal pushed him out from under.

"Are you alright?" Jellal asked.

"I owe you one."

"This isn't going to work. We've gotta run!"

"Best advice you've given all day!" Alex said as they ran up to higher ground. The Titan began to use it's fist to attack them. They managed to dodge his attack despite the after shock that came with it.

"We're sitting ducks here. Hurry!" Jellal said.

"Yeah! Don't need to tell me!"

The Titan slammed his hand down creating a massive earthquake which made Alex fall.

"Damn! He just won't quit!" Alex said.

"Don't stop! Run!"

"There's a ledge ahead! What do we do?!" Alex asked.

"We jump!"

"You're kidding me?!"

"You see a better option?!"

"Tch! Damn it all to hell!" Alex said as he jumped off the small cliff with Jellal.

Alex found himself on another small ledge. The Titan swung his hand down. Alex countered his attack head on but was pummeled to the ground. He was now in a massive open area at the Archaean's waist.

Alex stood up. "I'm not gonna take anymore of this crap!"

The Titan began to slam his hand down at Alex, only for Alex to block and parry it.

"AAAHHHGGG!"

*Crash!*

This made the Titans hand vulnerable, so Alex took this chance to attack it. After a few hits, the Titan drew it's hand back for another attack which Alex blocks and parries.

"Need a little help?"

Alex heard Jellal.

"Heh, your timing is impeccable."

Jellal put down a few staves as a magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **One Layered Magic Circle: Beam!** "

A beam of energy was released from the magic circle, hitting the Titan's hand.

Once again, the Titan drew back it's hand and swept the area.

"Look out!" Jellal said.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Alex said.

Jellal used his mist body to phase through the attack while Alex also phased through it with his power, similar to Jellal's tactic.

"Got any ideas?!" Jellal asked.

Alex thought for a moment. "Yeah! You got any ice spells powerful enough to freeze his hand?"

Jellal smirks. "I've got a few things up my sleeve."

Alex smirks as well. "Alright, now follow my lead!"

"Got it!"

With this said, the Titan yet again attack only for Alex to parry it which makes him vulnerable.

"Now!" Alex yelled.

Three light blue magic circles appear before Jellal.

" **Triple Ice Magic Circle: Freeze!** "

Blue beams of energy surge from the circles to the Titan.

" **Blizzara!** " Alex threw a ball of ice which causes an explosion of ice. In almost an instant, the Titan's hand completely freezes. "And now for the finishing touch!" Alex summons the **Axe Of The Conqueror**. He swings at the completely frozen hand of the Titan and in response, his hand shatters into a million pieces.

"*Sigh* Is it finally over?" Alex said.

"I-" Jellal was cut off when the ground started shaking again, the Titan began to rise once again despite losing his arm.

"What-! What is it now?!" Alex shouts.

"What is he doing?" Jellal said.

The Titan began talking despite the guys not understanding him. He gave a load roar as a sudden glow of gold appeared. Balls of golden light flew around and towards Alex like fireflies.

"Ah!" Alex started to have a vision. He saw the Titan and another... woman... she wore a white dress, blonde hair and blue eyes. But moreover, she was pregnant. She looked like she was in her late 20s. She came face to face with the Titan as she held a trident.

"What... who... was that...?" Alex said to himself. "Gah!" The ground started to shake even more as the Titan glowed a golden color. The surrounding area had been engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down, the guys found themselves in a different area. They weren't at the Disc anymore. The ground shook violent though. And from a distance they saw the Disc, a large dust of smoke came from above as the ground caved in and collapsed on itself.

After a few minutes the ground stopped shaking.

*Wuff!*

"What... just happened..." Alex said.

"I... have no idea..." Jellal said.

"It is done." They heard a voice behind them.

"Gentiana..." Alex said.

"What in the world happened?" Jellal asked.

"The young prince has forged a covenant with the Archaean." Gentiana said.

"A... covenant...?" Alex questioned.

"Covenants are like contracts between humans and the gods. The astrals are known to forge covenants with humans, and thus lend the person their aid at their own judgment. The astrals who have forged a covenant with a human will manifest with their corporeal forms to aid said person in often devastating means." She explained.

"So the Archaean gave Alex his powers?" Jellal asked.

Gentiana nods. "Alexander Lucis Caelum has now obtained the Archaean's blessing and the power of the Earth God Slayer."

Both Alex and Jellal's eyes widen.

"As you continue on your journey, you will form covenants with each of the gods and acquire their powers. For you are, The True King. The King who has the power to banish all darkness from this world." She said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Alex said. Gentiana turns to Alex. "When the Titan and I... forged our covenant, I saw a woman. A woman who with blonde hair, blue eyes, she held a trident by her side as she seemed to be talking to the Titan... Who is she...?"

Gentiana stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering. "She was the one who gave you life. She is, your mother."

"My..." Alex was shocked, his eyes widen like a plate. "Can-!" Before Alex could say anything, Gentiana was gone.

Jellal walked up to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, let's go find a place to rest. I'm sure you're tired." He said, softly.

"Y-Yeah... T-Today's been... exhausting..." Alex turned and walked away.

Jellal and Carbuncle stood their for a bit watching Alex with worried eyes for a few seconds until they followed him.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Royal Arms list;**

 **Sword of the Wise [Obtained]**

 **Axe of the Conquer [Obtained]**

 **Bow of the Clever**

 **Swords of the Wanderer [Obtained]**

 **Blade of the Mystic [Obtained]**

 **Star of the Rouge**

 **Sword of the Tall**

 **Shield of the Just**

 **Mace of the Fierce**

 **Scepter of the Pious**

 **Trident of the Oracle**

 **Katana of the Warrior**

 **Sword of the Father**

 **Anyway, that wraps this up for today, see you guys next time!**


	5. Dark Clouds

**Welcome to the next installment of 'The True King'**

 **Nothing much to say for now, so we'll just jump straight into it!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 - Dark Clouds_**

 _"The earliest accounts of covenants are found in ancient times dating back to the time of the Cosmogony, some two millennia ago. According to such tomes, the rites are a means by which the Oracle summoned forth the gods, that she might make the will of mortals known to the divine."_

 _—Cosmogony_

* * *

 **X779**

It was about three weeks since the incident at the Disc.

" **Earth God's Bellow!** " Alex released a powerful black maelstrom of dirt and sharp rocks from his mouth, aimed towards a giant boulder, breaking it into thousands of pieces on.

"You know, I could get used to this sort of thing." Alex said.

"Yeah, but I think you might've went a little overboard..." Jellal says.

*Wuff!*

Alex takes a look around of the surrounding area. They were currently in the rocky plains but... there were fresh craters in the ground, left by yours truly during his, "training" to master his new found powers.

Alex rubs the back of his head. "Ah... yeah... maybe I went a little overboard..." He sheepishly said.

"Looks like the sun's about to set. We should probably get camp set up." Jellal said.

"Yeah... let's get to it then."

Later that night, Alex stayed up later than usual. Sitting in one of the chairs, set by the campfire, he spaced out as he stares into the fire, deep in thought.

"You've been out here for awhile. You usual hit the sheets right after dinner."

A voice broke his thoughts, he turns to see Jellal as he takes a seat in another chair by the campfire.

"Oh, well... I guess I'm not quite tired today..." Alex says.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asks.

"...Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting strange these past few days. You know that I know you better than anyone."

"I... I uh... I've been thinking..." Alex nervously starts.

"About...?"

"A... few things really... I'd never thought it'd work out like this you know... going on adventures with you and Carbuncle."

"Well who would've thought, huh?"

"So, how long have we been friends, like what, 2, almost 3 years now right?" Alex looks to Jellal.

"Yeah, and your point?"

"Well... back then, I was... actually, never mind." Alex sighs and turns back to the fire.

"Hey, you can't just stop halfway." Jellal urges.

Alex chuckles. "Y-Yeah, I know."

There was a small pause before Alex sighs and continues.

"...I was actually pretty shy way back when believe it or not. Ever since I was little, I... never really was a people person... I was always alone... and well... there were times when I felt worthless. I've only had one other person who I could really call a friend back home and he helped me with a lot of things but... after I left, it felt like I started back at level zero."

"That's what's been bugging you?" Jellal questions.

"I mean... when you look at me you wouldn't think that I'm anything but a fun-loving, friendly, optimistic, happy go-lucky joker. But... that isn't the real me. Behind all the quirkiness, I'm a mess of hang-ups. I've always felt doubtful of myself. Anything and everything I do, always comes with doubt. I've doubted myself so many times, I've lost count. Truthfully, I'm not confident at all, I'm not strong, I'm nothing really. But when we go on our adventures, it's so much fun that I forget what I'm not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and... I remember that I don't belong. But I want to... Every moment I'm desperate, desperate to earn my place and prove that I'm good enough. With all the these things that I have to carry like tons of rock over my shoulders, I always doubt myself, I have no self esteem. So I think to myself, will I be able to do this or fail completely and disappoint everyone. I think the worst of everything and honestly, I'm just... scared, afraid." Alex frowns.

"Think what you will, but I think you're good enough for me." Jellal says.

Alex perks up. "So, you really think I'm doing okay?"

"Yeah I do, we can worry about the future when it gets here, there's no reason to be afraid. Was that all?"

"Uh, yeah, that's about it I guess... I'm sorry I got so real all of a sudden."

"You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?" Jellal jokingly says.

"Huh? Why, you mad bro?" Alex chuckles. "Seriously though, thanks for making time for this loser."

Jellal smiles. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Heh, feels good to get that off my chest." Alex said with a sigh.

"Happy to hear."

"Alright! I'm gonna keep on keepin' on, the only way I know how." Alex gets up from his chair.

"Yeah, you do that."

Morning came. With the crew awake, they set out on their journey.

*Wuff!*

"Ready to hit the road?" Jellal said.

"Always." Alex replies and they set off.

As they started, they were suddenly put a stop as they heard a dog bark.

*Bark!*

They turn their heads around to see a dark-colored dog with yellow eyes.

*Bark!* The dog walks closer to them, specifically making it's way toward Alex.

"Um... hey there..." Alex got on one knee and pet it's head. "Where's your owner buddy?"

*Bark!* The dog turns around, it's starts to walk in a certain direction but then looks back at them.

"I think it wants us to follow." Jellal said.

"Alright buddy, lead the way then." Alex said.

*Bark!* The dog starts to journey through the forest with the three of them following. They reached a small opening where the dog had stopped, Alex took a look around.

"Gentiana..."

"Hear me, O King of Light. By the Stormsender's blessing with the path to the Light be opened. The Oracle goes hence in the King's name."

"The Oracle...?" Alex questioned.

Gentiana smiles softly. "Your mother."

"Wha-! She's... she's still... around...?"

She nods. "She has waited for this time to come when you'd realize who you are and set out on your adventure, she had asked the gods to lend you their blessing."

"Where... where is she now?" He asked softly.

"The eye of the Storm. When the covenant is forged with the Fulgurian, the Oracle shall await for the King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path. To the Light must go the King. Make now for the Stormsender and let judgement be passed. Journey to Fociaugh, the eastern hollow. Deep within the heart of rock lies the runestone, the portal to power. No other, can be allowed to find it."

Alex looks down at the ground for a second but then looks up to ask something else, but before long, she was gone already. He sighs.

"I guess we'll make way for the Stormsender..." Alex said.

"So... where is this eastern hollow exactly?" Jellal said and not before long, the skies clouded, the sounds of thunder was heard and to the direction of the east, purple lightning struck.

"I think we found our answer..."

* * *

 **Fiore, Crocus**

In the great capital of Fiore, lived the princess, Hisui E. Fiore.

"*Sigh*" Sat by the window of her room, Hisui looked out into the horizon as the sunset with a thoughtful expression.

 _'All these arrangements my father makes with other men to have me married is so... frustrating. I get that father is trying to do what's best but I don't think he's really considered my feelings. And besides... there's only one person I wish to see more than anything...'_ She thought back to a certain blacked haired boy with bright blue eyes. She blushed at the thought alone.

Shaking her head rapidly. _'No, no, no! We literally just met. There's no way...'_ She looked down at the necklace he gave her. _'Then again... he's so kind... unlike the boys my father tries to marry me with...'_

"*Sigh* What am I going to do?" She said out loud.

A knock came from her door just then. "Princess Hisui, dinner is ready." It was one of her butlers.

"I'll be right there in a minute!"

"Of course. I shall wait out here for you."

She got up from the window, taking off the necklace Alex gave her and putting it in a drawer and then making her way out of her room. Before leaving, she looks back at the window, thinking to herself.

 _'I hope to see you again really soon, Alex.'_

 **Fociaugh, The Eastern Hollow**

"I love exploring dark caves, not knowing the many things lurking around that can and will kill you. Not scary at all." Alex said, sarcastically.

"Be careful, those might be your last words." Jellal said.

"I think I've been on my last breath for a while now."

All things came to a stop when they heard a distorted breathing sound along with a voice.

"My baby..."

*Whimpers* Carbuncle folds his ears, covering his eyes.

"Uhhhh, what was that?" Alex nervously said.

"I have no idea... I think it came from... above..." Jellal said and no second sooner a large snake with a human female head comes from above.

"AHHH!" Alex screamed, until Jellal put a hand over his mouth.

"Shush, you might trigger it." He said.

"My baby... where..."

"W-What do we do?!" Alex whispers.

"I don't know, think of something!" Jellal whispered back.

Alex faces the giant snake creature. "U-U-Uh, w-we have no idea where y-your ba-baby is. W-We're sorry. Please don't hurt us."

"Then... you will become mine!" It hissed and their fight began, Alex ran as it chased him around.

"Jellal!" Alex cried for help.

"*Sigh* I'm always the one that does all the work." Jellal muttered. "Hey, try to keep it still and don't get killed!"

"Duly noted!" Alex yells as he runs around. He then finds himself in a corner. The snake slowly slithers it's way toward Alex. "J-J-Jellal! Help!"

"Way ahead of you." Jellal had prepped his staves in place and started to do his work. " **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!** " Jellal announced as five magic circles of different sizes and color appear above the snake which released a powerful beam of energy that did massive damage to the creature.

"AAHH!" It shrieked in pain and fell over, dead.

"I *pant* hate *pant* snakes *pant*" Alex said in between heavy breaths.

"You have the power of the kings and god slaying magic, yet, you're afraid of snakes?" Jellal said.

"Hey! It's a natural fear that many people have okay!"

"Mm, okay." Jellal didn't want to question it any further. "Come on, the Stormsender awaits."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get my bearings."

They continue onward through a small stretch of tunnels until they reach the runestone which looked like a crystallized tree.

"This is it. The runestone." Alex said.

"Great. Now work your magic, your highness." Jellal said.

"On it." Alex went up to the runestone. Slowly, he reaches his hand out to touch it. And once he does, purple lightning struck from the opening above and Alex seemingly absorbed it. His eyes turn and glow a purple color. He then starts to see more images of his supposed mother as she makes contact with Ramuh.

Once everything settles down, Alex comes back to reality. Alex looks down at his hand then looks back ahead.

"This is it... the power of the Stormsender." Alex said.

"A lot easier than the last covenant." Jellal said.

"Some gods are friendlier than others, I guess."

"Hm." Jellal hummed in response. "I guess we're done here."

"Yeah, let's just get out before more snakes come."

"What's it about snakes you don't like?" Jellal asked.

"Everything." Alex answered.

"A broad statement, but I guess that's a plausible answer."

"Doesn't need to get any more plausible than that."

*Wuff!*

"See, Carbuncle agrees with me." Alex said with a smug grin.

Jellal sighs. "It's a miracle I can still stand you after all this time."

 **Small Timeskip**

The trio had made their way out of the cavern. And once back outside, they start conversing.

"You know, I've always wondered..." Alex started.

"Wondered what?" Jellal asked.

"What's it like joining a guild. I've... always dreamed about joining a guild one day. Meeting all kinds of different people. I've always heard things about guilds and stuff. It seemed like a lot of fun. It piqued my interest for some time."

"So... you want to join a guild?"

"More or less. Maybe I could find something more then just becoming a king. I know how important that is, but... I feel as though that I could do so much more with my life."

Jellal thought for a moment before smirking. "I hear about this Fairy Tail guild getting popular as of recent."

Alex looks at him with slight surprise at first but then smirked himself. "So, we headed for it?"

*Wuff!*

"I'm all for it." Jellal said.

Alex smiles. "Alright! Next stop, Magnolia!"

* * *

 **End!**

 **Overview: Where to start... Alex trains in his newly acquired god slaying magic. Later on, he confesses his struggles to Jellal and in response, Jellal calms his quarrels for now. Alex now knows that his biological mother is alive and somewhat has a grasp of her location. Forging a covenant with Ramuh and acquiring his powers, all the while, learning of his fear of snakes. And now, they head off to Magnolia.**

 **Royal Arms list;**

 **Sword of the Wise [Obtained]**

 **Axe of the Conquer [Obtained]**

 **Bow of the Clever**

 **Swords of the Wanderer [Obtained]**

 **Blade of the Mystic [Obtained]**

 **Star of the Rouge**

 **Sword of the Tall**

 **Shield of the Just**

 **Mace of the Fierce**

 **Scepter of the Pious**

 **Trident of the Oracle**

 **Katana of the Warrior**

 **Sword of the Father**

 **Welp, I guess that's about it, and does it for this chapter. 'Till next time!**


End file.
